1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to betting-type games, and more particularly to a secondary side bet that may be made during a game of blackjack or twenty-one.
2. Background of Related Art
The game of xe2x80x9cblackjackxe2x80x9d, also known as xe2x80x9ctwenty-onexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d, has gained popularity in casinos and other types of gaming establishments in recent years. This popularity is due, in part, to the fact that the game is relatively simple to learn and play, and can be played either as a xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d table game, or in electronic, or video form. The objective of the game is for the player to accumulate cards with a combined point value higher than that of the dealer, but not greater than 21.
To begin play, each player places their ante, or initial wager or bet, before any cards are dealt. The ante is typically any amount, at the player""s discretion, between minimum and maximum limits set by the house rules of the gaming establishment. Cards are dealt from standard decks of 52 playing cards with each card""s point value being its face value, with the exception of face cards (kings, queens and jacks) which have a point value of 10, and Aces which have a point value or either 1 or 11, as determined by the hand of the player. The player initially receives two cards either face-up or face-down. The dealer also receives two cards, usually one face-up and one face-down.
After being dealt the initial two cards, the player may xe2x80x9cstandxe2x80x9d (take no additional cards), or take a xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d (be dealt an additional card). The player may continue taking xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d until she decides to xe2x80x9cstandxe2x80x9d or until the player xe2x80x9cbustsxe2x80x9d (i.e. the total card point value of the player""s cards exceeds 21) in which case the player loses the bet. After all players have taken additional cards and have either bust, or stood on their hand, the dealer then xe2x80x9cstandsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d based on pre-established rules of the game. Under most rules, if the dealer has a total card point value of 17 or more, the dealer must stand. However, if the dealer has a total card point value of less than 17, the dealer must take hits until the value is 17 or more, or until the dealer busts. Under conventional rules, if the dealer busts, or if the player has a higher total in her hand than the dealer, without going over 21, then the player is paid 1-to-1 (also referred to as xe2x80x9c2-for-1xe2x80x9d) based on the initial or primary bet. If the player and the dealer have the same total point value in their hands, it is a draw or xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d, and the player breaks even (i.e., the player does not win or lose the bet). If the dealer has a total of 21 in the first two cards (i.e. blackjack), the house wins and the player loses his or her bet, unless the player also has blackjack (first two cards total 21), in which case there is also usually a push.
The lack of complexity in playing blackjack, and the relatively low payouts often causes players to become bored with the game and to lose interest. Therefore, in a conventional game there are additionally three well known alternative betting procedures which add to the game""s interest. These are xe2x80x9cinsurancexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdoubling downxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csplitting pairsxe2x80x9d.
After each player and the dealer receives their first two cards, if the dealer""s face-up card is an Ace, each player may elect to make an xe2x80x9cinsurancexe2x80x9d bet. The amount of the insurance bet, for each player making the election, is usually a maximum of one-half of the amount of the player""s initial bet. If the dealer has blackjack (a two card, 21 point hand), each player placing an insurance bet wins and is paid on a 2 to 1 basis for the insurance bet only. All players who do not also have a two card, 21 point hand (a blackjack), lose their initial bet regardless of their insurance bet. If the dealer does not have blackjack, all insurance bets are forfeited and play continues as described above.
Another well known procedure permitted by gaming establishments is xe2x80x9cdoubling downxe2x80x9d. The initial two card point total which permits a player to elect to xe2x80x9cdouble downxe2x80x9d, is established by house rules. Although many casinos now allow the player to double down on any initial two card hand, the three most common double down hand point values utilized by gaming establishments are (a) 9, 10 or 11; (b) 10 or 11; or (c) 11 only. If the player has an initial two card hand point total equal to one of the values established by the house rules, the player may elect to double down. The player informs the dealer of the election to double down and places an additional bet equal to or less than the amount of the initial bet. The dealer then deals to that player one and only one additional card, and the resulting three card hand establishes the final point value for that player""s hand. The player""s three card hand point value is compared with the dealer""s final hand point value, and the amount of the player""s bet is the total of the initial bet and the double down bet.
Another well known procedure permitted by gaming establishments is xe2x80x9csplitting pairsxe2x80x9d. If the first two cards of a player""s hand are a pair or are both 10 point cards, that player may elect to xe2x80x9csplitxe2x80x9d the initial two cards into two separate hands. The player then elects to apply the initial bet to one of the two hands and places an equal additional bet for the other hand. Both of the original two cards are then turned face up and the player plays each of the two hands as a separate hand in accordance with the house rules. Some gaming establishments only allow splitting if the player""s first two cards are a true pair, and may further limit the number of pairs which may be split. House rules may allow a player to double down on either or both hands.
Although these additional bets do add some excitement to the game, the complexity and payouts still allow more seasoned players to become bored and lose interest with the game. In addition, the game is not the most profitable to the gaming establishment since the house advantage or edge in blackjack is extremely small against players who do nothing more than play what is conventionally referred to as xe2x80x9cbasic strategyxe2x80x9d, a system of play which defines the best action (hit, stand, double-down, etc.) the player should take in each playing situation. Also, since the betting action is limited, the profitability intake for the gaming establishment over a period of time is smaller than it would be if additional betting action were available.
There have been a number of modifications proposed to the game of blackjack which allow the player the opportunity to make additional wagers. However, these additional betting arrangements are often complex and not easy for novice players to understand. In addition, such bets may significantly favor the gaming establishment which may deter players from placing such bets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secondary bet or side bet which is easy to understand and play, which increases the opportunity for the player to win in a situation where they have lost their initial bet, and which has the potential to increase the wagering during the hand.
In accordance with the present method, there is provided a new type of side bet or wager which can be made during the game of blackjack or twenty-one (hereinafter referred to simply as blackjack). The side bet is a secondary bet, which may be placed in addition to the initial (or traditional) bet or ante, and which may be made prior to any cards being dealt during the hand. Specifically, the primary or initial bet is played in the usual manner prior to the dealing of the cards, and at the same time the player decides whether or not to place an additional, or secondary side bet. The player then proceeds to play a conventional game of blackjack, attempting to beat the dealer""s hand without busting (going over a combined card point value of 21). The secondary bet only becomes active when the player does not bust, the dealer""s hand has a combined point value of less than 21 (and preferably greater than 16), and the player""s hand has a combined point value which is less than that of the dealer""s hand (and preferably greater than 12). Under a conventional game of blackjack, if these criteria are met the player would lose the initial bet and no further chance of winning would be afforded. However, according to the present method, if the player has placed the secondary bet, the player""s secondary bet becomes activated at this point in the game. The player is then given a single additional card in an attempt to beat the total point value of the dealer""s hand without going over a total point value of 21. If the player beats the total point value of the dealer""s hand when receiving the additional card without busting, the house must pay increased odds to the player. In one embodiment the odds are as follows:
If the player does not beat the combined or total point value of the dealer""s hand upon receiving the additional card on the secondary bet, or if the player busts when receiving the additional card, then the secondary bet is forfeited or lost. In addition, if after playing the conventional blackjack hand the player busts, or if the dealer and/or the player have blackjack, the secondary bet is not activated, but is instead returned to the player. In another embodiment, if the player splits his or her pair, then the secondary bet will only be activated on the first split hand. If the player doubles down, then he or she will receive one additional card and the second chance bet will be subject to the same activation rules described herein above.